1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to centrifugal liquid dispensers for use with agitators of automatic washing machines and similar devices.
2. The Prior Art
Vertical axis automatic washing machines such as those exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,620,054 issued Nov. 16, 1971 and 3,370,444 issued Feb. 27, 1968, have a basket for receiving articles to be laundered and an agitator element mounted within the basket coaxially therewith. The agitator is oscillated during an agitation cycle, and then the agitator and basket are spun to extract washing liquid from the clothing. One or more rinse cycles follow, each comprising an agitation cycle followed by a spin cycle for removing the rinse liquid.
Additives are automatically supplied to the washing and rinsing zone during the washing sequence, especially a fabric softening agent at the beginning of the first rinsing cycle. A centrifugally actuated dispenser combined into an agitator cup is frequently employed. Such dispensers provide a pair of concentrically disposed, annular chambers or receptacles separated by a sloping wall. The liquid to be dispensed is placed within the inner chamber, where it remains until the agitator is rapidly rotated during the spin cycle. Centrifugal force imposed by the rapid rotation causes the liquid to pass over the sloping wall and into the outer chamber, from which it will flow through radially-inwardly-disposed apertures when rotation ceases.
In a new form of automatic washer agitator such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,651, Platt, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a two-part agitator promotes an improved rollover action. For example, a slip clutch causes an upper auger part to rotate unidirectionally in the presence of heavy loads of laundry and vanes on this upper auger part help to ensure toroidal movement of the laundry in the washing and rinsing zone. Such a two-part agitator means includes the upper auger part which may extend somewhat above the level of wash liquid in the tub or basket and a lower part which oscillates and includes agitator vanes which may be either flexible or rigid.
Liquid dispensers heretofore provided in the prior art are not entirely suitable for use with such two-part agitators. U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,054 for example discloses a relatively deep dispenser having an inner cup portion with steeply sloping walls which could not be arranged about the upper portion of a two-part agitator without interference with the blades on the upper part of the agitator and the washer lid. U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,444 discloses a dispensing apparatus in a vertically reciprocable washing machine agitator wherein liquid in the dispenser is maintained in a turbulent or frothing state in the center of the storage chamber of the dispenser while the agitator reciprocates.